


Lost And Found

by WinterTheWriter



Series: Building Happily Ever After [7]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who (2005), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry okay, M/M, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 18:49:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8501263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterTheWriter/pseuds/WinterTheWriter
Summary: Captain America goes on a search and rescue mission. What he finds makes Steve Rogers break down.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. I'm so sorry for this. But I'm also not. Y'all know what's gonna happen but I'm still not gonna spoil it here. ANGST AHOY.

“Steve?” Koschei calls, cracking their bedroom door open just enough to pop his head through. “Darling, have you seen my —….Steve, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” Previous quest abandoned, he walks fully into the room, shutting the door behind himself. Steve is sitting on the edge of the bed with his head down, large shoulders trembling faintly. He holds a long, strange-shaped object wrapped in deep red cloth in his lap, one hand smoothing almost reverently over the fabric. And he doesn’t even look up at Koschei’s words. 

With a worried purse of his lips, Koschei pads over to him and kneels down on the floor at Steve’s feet, gently putting his hands on Steve’s knees. “Steve, look at me,” he says, voice soft and tender. Steve does not. “Let me help you. Please, my love, I hate to see you hurting.” Koschei resists the urge to grab for the object; it’s pretty obvious that Steve doesn’t want to let go of it anytime soon, but it gives Koschei a weird sort of feeling in his gut, the hair on the back of his neck standing on edge. Instead of risking it, he cups Steve’s cheek softly. 

The hand stroking the cloth pauses for a moment before slowly rising to grab Koschei’s from his cheek, but instead of pushing him away, Steve just holds it tightly, almost too tightly. Koschei holds right back, letting his thumb rub soothing circles into the back of Steve’s hand. “Give me a moment,” Steve murmurs gruffly, voice crackly and rough with tears. Swallowing around the knot of concern in his throat, Koschei just squeezes Steve’s knee with his free hand in acknowledgement. 

A moment turns out to be about ten minutes. Throughout it all, Koschei doesn’t move, doesn’t pull away, and neither does Steve. Koschei can’t help but stare at what he can see of Steve’s bowed face, as if the solution to his problems is written into the frown lines on his forehead. His knees ache faintly but he pays it no mind. Finally, Steve sighs softly, so softly Koschei almost misses it, and then he looks up at him. His eyes are wet and red-rimmed, the skin around them puffy and pink from rubbing. And god, he looks devastated. He looks shattered and broken, and all Koschei can do is release his hand, kneel up, and hug him as tightly as he can. Steve carefully moves the object from his lap, putting it behind him, before he pulls Koschei up and into its place, hugging him desperately and burying his face into his neck. Koschei can feel fresh tears soak into his shirt and he presses fervent kisses to Steve’s temple as he holds him. 

“Steve,” Koschei whispers, gently brushing Steve’s hair from his forehead before kissing it softly. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s happened. What is that thing, hmm?” Steve shakes his head and looks up, leaning into Koschei’s touch when he immediately cups his cheek to wipe away Steve’s tears.

“I-I…I just can’t, Koschei. I can’t. God, I—,” Steve’s voice cracks on the last word and he sniffles, looking away. “You do it. Look. Please.” 

“Alright, love, alright. I can do that. You don’t have to say anything more,” he murmurs, kissing the corner of Steve’s mouth. Koschei slides off Steve’s lap, keeping a comforting hand on his shoulder as he steps around the corner of the bed and reaches for the object. Upon lifting it, he frowns, bouncing it lightly in his grip to test the heft. It’s…heavy, solid, and crooked in the middle, almost like a—

Koschei freezes. Dread fills his gut, ices his blood. If this is what he thinks it is, he can’t stand the thought of what it’s doing to Steve. His poor Steve. Gods, his poor Steve.

He glances over at him for a moment before slowly, shakily unwrapping the fabric. And, just as smooth, silver metal with an undeniable red star exposes itself, Steve whispers:

“We found him.”

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: I love Bucky. I love Stucky. I love polyamory. HOWEVER, with all I want to do with these two, I just couldn't figure out a way to organically write him in without ignoring key character development and trauma, so out of respect, I did this instead. Maybe after the series is over I'll write a poly spinoff?


End file.
